


I'll Meet You When the Sun Rises on the Horizon

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: Matt comes back from the dead. In the midst of trying to make amends with his friends, he finds himself caught up in a crime ring. The danger is very real, not only for him, but for everyone he loves. Speaking of love, someone has found a home in his brain and she goes by the name of Jessica Jones. He's really not sure he can call it love, for now, he'll settle for her not getting shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I've been working on this story for a while and it's far from done, but I figured I'd get the first part out there.  
> In this universe the events of Defenders occurred, Daredevil died and came back. Also, Matt is a little more aggressive (in terms of banter and cursing) with Jessica, specifically at the start, so yeah, just warning you, a tiny bit OOC but I need them to fight a bit. The story picks up three months after they find Matt, five months after Defenders ends.

Matthew Murdock is not a saint. In fact, he’s pretty sure that he’s the farthest you can get from being a saint and still be Catholic. And if we’re being nitpicky, he sometimes has a hard time believing he’s still Catholic. He also has a hard time believing that he is alive, that he is walking, talking, breathing, and existing. Apparently, God has decided that the world was not yet done with Matthew Murdock and for the first few months of his return, he’s not sure if he wants to thank God or hate him. 

Matt, for better or for worse, does not remember dying. He remembers a lot of things from that night he wishes he didn’t, but God has blessed him in forgetting the sensation of feeling your heart stop beating and your blood freeze in your veins. The feeling of not being able to feel at all. 

The two months he spent with the nuns were incredibly painful, because that’s what happens when a building collapses on you. But they were good to him, the cared for him and he owes them his life. He also owes Elektra, though he’s not sure what. He may owe her his life, but he also owes her his death. Unfortunately the nuns, while kind, where not the best at long conversation, which left him alone with his thoughts about Elektra. It was strange that he had found she was the least painful thing to think about, but she knew that he was alive, there were people who didn’t. Guilt ate him away like termites in a log cabin. It was three months ago, when he was finally all healed, that he could start to fix things. 

What Matt hadn’t anticipated was how hard it was all going to be. He wanted to start with Foggy, he wanted it more than anything. But he stood outside his best friends apartment for twenty minutes before he chickened out. Father Lantom had told Matt that Foggy grieved for him. Matt simply wasn’t ready to see how much he hurt his friend, he had just finished recovering from pain, he needed a little more time without it. 

Matt made the decision that the first to know would be someone easy, someone who was probably hurt less by his ‘death’ than people like Foggy or Karen, and so Danny Rand it was. It wasn’t that Matt didn’t think Danny missed him, he knew the Iron Fist attended his funeral, but he known Danny for a short amount of time under bizarre circumstances, a resurrection wasn’t unfathomable to Danny Rand. 

The blonde boy had been the right choice. Danny took Matt showing up in his apartment (which was ridiculously sized) at nine o’clock well, though there was a hug involved and Matt was sort of worried that Rand was going to break his ribs all over again. Matt would have lived with it however, if it could begin to repay Danny for what he did for him. As it turns out, courtesy of Luke and Claire (and with the help of Foggy), Danny had agreed to take on the Daredevil suit to help Matt preserve the secret identity, even after he died. 

“Danny, I can’t thank you enough for what you did as Daredevil.”

“Don’t sweat it, Matt. You died. Think of it as my way of honoring you.”

“I wouldn’t feel so bad about that if I wasn’t standing in your kitchen right now.”

“Don’t feel bad. Focus on feeling better. Do you want me to drive you home so you can get some sleep?” 

“No, that’s okay. My motel isn’t too far.” 

Danny raised an eyebrow, which he realized Matt couldn’t see, so he added, “You know you could go back to your apartment, right? I’ve been paying the rent, the place is still yours.”

Matthew just about returned Danny’s bone crushing hug from earlier. “Danny, I owe you so much more than I can ever repay.” 

“You can pay me back by feeling up to telling the rest of the team so we can all work together again.” 

Matt couldn’t say no to that if he wanted to, but he was less repulsed by the idea of some backup then he had been before. 

Matt knocked Luke and Claire out at the same time. They were together a lot now and despite the little wistful tug deep inside his heart, he was happy for them. The reactions were very different with Luke clapping his hard on the back with a simple “glad to have you back” and Claire hugging him even tighter than Danny. She was understanding, but couldn’t help but chew him out a little for being such a, as she put it, goddamn idiot. 

With Danny (and by extension Colleen, who he liked, but at that point they weren't especially close), Luke, and Claire in the bag, Matt gathered the courage to tell Foggy. While the moments dragged on forever, the event was very much a blur in his mind. He knew Foggy cried, he knew he cried, he knew Foggy yelled, he knew he apologized, and he knew they hugged. Foggy warned Matt it was going to take him some time to fully wrap his head around it and Matt took the hurt feelings he deserved because Foggy mourned him and he didn’t actually die. 

To Matt’s surprise, Foggy understood why he wasn’t first to know, after Daredevil, his friend seemed to be trying to be okay with Matt’s second life, which he loved him for. And so Nelson and Murdock were okay, working through it, but okay. That left Karen Page and Jessica Jones, both of which he was dreading for completely different reasons. 

Karen didn’t speak to him for fifty six days, he kept count. She was furious with him, well it was a mix of fury and hurt, which Matt had been expecting. Karen had still barely accepted (acknowledged might be the more accurate term) Daredevil, and now resurrection (or lack of death, Matt is honestly not sure). Matt had never felt more ashamed in his life, than when she was yelling at him like she did. Foggy told him she was going to need some time. So Matt waited. 

It surprised Matt that he hadn’t heard from Jessica Jones already. They hadn’t gotten along when they were working with Rand and Cage, but he couldn't deny that she was an amazing PI. Jessica almost certainly knew he was alive, so he had assumed she was simply avoiding him. When he finally decided fuck it and went to her apartment he didn’t even bother knocking. In hindsight, that was his first mistake because the first thing he had to do when he walked through the door was duck. Her punch missed him and went straight through her wall. 

“Dammit, Murdock.” She hissed, shaking the pain from her hand, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to knock?”

“I’m alive.” He declared, ignoring her clearly rhetorical question. 

“Well no shit. Took you long enough to get here.” 

“So you knew already?” 

“You hit the streets again. Danny’s a good Daredevil, but no one fights like you do.”

“Was that a compliment, Jones?”

“Don’t twist my words, Murdock. I told you, you fight like a Russian gymnast.” 

“I’m still better than you.”

“Hey, don’t push it, Devil boy, you’re the one who made me go to your stupid funeral for nothing.”

“Right, and I’m sure you’ll remind me I owe you for that.”

“Alcohol.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Asshole.” 

Matt and Jessica tolerated each other for the sake of the mutual people in their lives, but they shared less than fond feelings. Jessica liked to tease Matt and Matt thought Jessica was untruly and bitchy. Her admitting those things were true did not make it better. But now Matt had checked everyone he had planned on telling personally off his list. That meant it was time to go back in public. 

Three months later Matthew Murdock is still back in business and practicing law. He and Danny alternate the devil suit occasionally while Matt continues to rebuild his strength. But his life was feeling normal now. Well as normal as it could being a blind lawyer and vigilante. And so the story goes, Matthew Murdock is not a saint, he’s not even a martyr, he’s the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, and even if he gets a building dropped on him, that is who he is. 

* * *

Matthew left work early. It was a beautiful day to walk home and listen to the roaring sounds of his city in motion. His apartment was the perfect distance from his office to go back and forth on foot. He could smell a lot of things when he stood on the streets on New York, some were pleasant, like the restaurants and the flower boxes, some were not, like the old bubblegum on the sidewalk, the dumpsters, and the pigeon poop. A particular smell Matt noted, was coming from his apartment that was not supposed to be there. He was pretty sure he recognized it and if he was right he was not going to be pleased.  
Matt made his way upstairs, more certain of the scent with each step. He opened his apartment door and the first words to leave his mouth were to be expected, “What the hell do you want?”

“Hello to you too.” The raging alcohol smell and cheap perfume to mask it could come only from Jessica Jones, who was, in fact, lounging on Matt’s couch drinking from a whiskey bottle. Jessica was the one person capable of pulling out a completely different side of Matthew Murdock. She wound him tight like a spring and kinda pissed him off. He was harsh with her in way most only saw when he was in a devil costume. Jessica Jones was able to get him to put the devil into Matt Murdock and though he hated her for it, with her he couldn’t help it. 

“Cut the shit, Jones. Can I help you?”

She didn't flinch. “So rude. Why can’t we ever just have a nice interaction?”

Bitch. She knew the answer. “Well you see, I don’t like you.” 

He could actually feel her roll her eyes. “The feelings mutual, Murdock, I assure you.” 

“You break into my apartment and,” He opened the cabinet and found just what he’d expected, “steal my liquor, which means I’m not sure I believe that you don’t like me, but I do know why I don’t like you.”

“You have the good stuff.” She said, still not moving and resting her presumably filthy boots on the coffee table.

“Why is all your alcohol shitty? For someone who drinks so much you’d think you’d invest in something that wasn’t five bucks at the shitty grocery store down the street.” 

“First, you used shitty twice, if your going to cuss be more creative. Second, fuck off. This bottle costs more than my rent, we can’t all be prissy ass lawyers.” 

“I am not rich.” He said, “I just have the unfortunate ability to taste every single ingredient in everything I put in my mouth.” 

“Well that must be fun to explain to women.” She said, her voice full of suggestiveness. To her apparent delight, he frowned at her. 

“Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“It’s been a few days so I thought I’d stop by. Besides me in your house always makes you mad and there’s something kinda funny about seeing a blind man like you angry.” 

“You are a terrible person.”

“Shut up, it’s only funny because it’s a blind man who can’t see but has echolocation or whatever the fuck.”

“It’s not…” Matt faded off. She didn’t give two shits what it actually was so he wasn’t going to waste his breath trying to explain it. 

“Aw, are you telling me you didn’t miss me?”

“I saw you two days ago, you came to the office.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t angry with me, our interactions are no fun if you’re not trying to out wit me.”

No fun for her, but Matt was much more relaxed if he couldn’t feel her heartbeat, which always annoyed him because it beat slightly too fast and a bit unrhythmically, probably because she was always a little drunk. Whatever the interaction was, he had no need for her in his apartment, but it seemed, like always, that he would have a very hard time getting rid of her. 

 

\-----

 

Currently, most of the problems in Jessica Jones’ life were a result of, despite popular opinion, not enough alcohol (and a mind controlling rapist who left her with PTSD and trust issues, but she doesn’t like to think about that). Jessica discovered that on the dismal days where she found herself with an empty flask, she became agitated and bitchy, which one lead to what the police would call public disturbance and destruction of property. Everything was better when she could get home and drown her sorrows in alcohol, preferably whiskey, because a few beers didn’t stand a chance at giving her any kind of buzz. Jessica had seen a lot of shit in her life, more then some people might ever see. Because of that she needed a coping mechanism, therapy was expensive, so alcohol it was. Trish had offered to pay for a doctor if she ever wanted one but as much as she loved her sister, Jessica wasn’t about to accept help from her, or anyone for that matter. She wasn’t sure if it was her past or line of work that made her as forcibly self sufficient as she was, perhaps it was both. 

The flow of her life meant Jessica was almost always on edge, which she sometimes took out on other people. She loved to bite at people just to see what they did when they were cornered. She found very quickly that Danny was amusing to tease. He wouldn’t always meet her snark with his own, but instead do stupid things like try to correct her or not pick up her tone. This was especially funny in a large group where they could all laugh at Danny’s feeble attempts to dissect her witty remarks. 

Jessica didn’t like to tease Luke. Not that she would tell him, but she had a lot of respect for Cage and what he stood for. That didn’t mean she wouldn't direct some sarcasm his way if the situation warranted, but she didn’t prod him for fun like she did with Danny. 

Trish got snark from her of course, but usually her adoptive sister was snarky right back. She was used to it by now. 

Arguably (oddly enough), Jessica did not try to get into arguments, really. If it were up to her she would stay in her apartment forever, eat take out, drink, and see Trish from time to time. Whenever she interacted with others it seemed like they said something stupid and she was forced to point it out in the snarky way that came naturally to her. So despite not trying to get into arguments, she somehow always managed it. 

Contrary to her earlier testament, there was one person who she enjoyed fighting with. That person was Matthew Murdock. But in her defense, he made it entirely to easy. So when she got sick of work and went for a walk, she hadn’t exactly intended to walk to his apartment, but she was in desperate need of entertainment.  
And now here she was, on Matt Murdock’s couch, arguing with him about her bitchy tendencies. Jessica wasn’t completely sure why she enjoyed prodding him so much, but he really didn’t make it very hard. Just her presence in his apartment pissed him off and it was incredibly amusing to see the usually stoned faced lawyer agitated. Not to mention he saw her (or sensed her or whatever the fuck) and he tensed, which was a nice little bonus (what? She might hate him, but she’d be lying if she said he wasn’t physically attractive, it was his uptight personality that was a bitch). 

They were both stubborn to a ridiculous degree, which meant their relationship had never been particularly supportive or full of compromises. So they existed content to hate each other, get whatever shit they needed to get done done, and move on. She liked to refer to it as the Murdock/Jones cycle of hatred, work, and bullshit.  
She still enjoyed tormenting him dispite the fact that it was only three months ago he literally came back from the dead. She was proud of herself for knowing before he told her, but a little annoyed it took him so long. They obviously were the furthest thing from close, she didn’t need him to come see her in person for some dramatic reconcile. Really, a text from him saying ‘hey, I’m alive’ would have been fine. So punishment for making her wait was having her under his skin all the time, it worked out that that was also something she enjoyed. 

It was great that her in his apartment annoyed him since she was going to be there anyway to keep him eye on him. That’s definitely a normal thing to want to do for a guy who fucking died. Hate him or not, Jessica was not down with the few people she had said more then a sentence to dying. So yeah, he’s an asshole, but she can’t piss him off if he’s dead. Plus his death was a huge burden on her conscious that she drowned in alcohol, so having him back was nice in that regard (she could focus on drowning the other things in her life with drinks). He still rubbed her the wrong way though. 

“Just clear out of here before seven tonight.” Matt hissed, making his way to the kitchen. He started pulling out dishes, a lot more than seemed appropriate for one (because he sure as hell wasn’t making her anything). 

“Why?” She asked. “Having people over? Let me guess, oh boy is this hard, Foggy and Karen?” A grunt was all she got in response. “What I’m not good enough to be seen by your makeshift family?” He didn’t even look up from prepping food. 

“You don’t like Foggy.” 

“No, Foggy doesn’t like me.” Jessica was aware of that much. He and Matt were basically joined at the hip, despite whatever fallout she knew they had had at some point, so as long as Matt continued to hate her, so did Foggy. She had never really been sure what to make of Karen. The blonde was pretty, sure, and seemed to really care about Matt, but Matt’s life was not made for her. She seemed fragile and stuck in her ways, Daredevil’s whirlwind of a double life didn’t seem like it would suit her well. Though, she stuck around didn’t she? That being said she was with Frank Castle in some fucked up way and Jess doesn’t know how she manages that. Maybe she just thinks he’s more straightforward than Murdock. Jessica thinks he’s crazy, she thinks they’re all crazy.

“Wonder why.” Matt mumbled. Jessica threw the empty whiskey bottle at his head and of course he caught it. “Bitch.”

“Asshole.” 

It always managed to jolt her a little that out of the courtroom Matthew Murdock could cuss like a sailor, his mouth did seem pretty dependent on his company however. Given Jessica was the only other one in his apartment, the harsh language didn’t surprise her.  
Matt’s voice machine thingy interrupted her thoughts. _New message from Claire Temple. Say ‘open’ to read._

“Open!” Jessica shouted before Matt could stop her.

_Hey, Matt! I hope you’re healing well from last night. Looking forward to dinner! Is there anything I can bring?_

Jessica laughed, “So Claire’s coming too huh?” Matt made an exasperated noise. “Isn’t that going to be a bit awkward? Claire and Karen with only Foggy as a buffer.” 

There was something kind of eerie about a blind man communicating through looks, but Matt raised an eyebrow. “I mean lets just rattle off the list here, from what I can tell you’ve had three serious relationship possibilities. Ninja Chick,” Jessica started, purposefully avoiding her name, she wanted to tease him, not hurt him, “which you know, went like...that, Claire, and Karen, and you are with neither of them so it just feels like and awkward situation if you ask me.” Holy shit, Matt was straight up blushing and Jessica was having a really hard time not breaking down in laughter. 

“There is no tension between Claire and I.” He said finally. “And she has Luke.” 

Jessica waited a minute to hear the rest of what he had to say, but that was apparently it, “And Page?” She pressed. 

“Karen and I are fine.” He snapped. She snorted. 

“You’re so full of shit, Murdock.” 

“Jones, you spin shit for a living.” 

“Oh my bad, I thought you were the lawyer.” Matt flipped off her general direction. “Scariest part about that is I can’t return the favor since you can’t see.” 

“You know that’s bullshit.”

_New message from Danny Rand. Say ‘open’ to read._

“Don’t-”

“Open!”

_Hey man. Colleen just wanted me to confirm that it’s seven for tonight. I owe you for inviting her, she’s so excited. Thanks. See you later!_

“Does that thing have to speak the punctuation?” Jessica asked, avoiding the question he was expecting on purpose. Matt did not respond. “Danny and Colleen too, huh? Well that means Luke must be coming. Was I the only one not invited to this little get together?”

“Yes you were.” He said rather quickly. 

“That’s a little mean don’t you think.”

“I don’t really care.” He said. She just crossed her arms and waited, he may not like her but Mr. Catholic wasn’t going to be able say something that outright without the guilt kicking in. “Plus, you specifically told me not to invite you to one of, and I quote, ‘those team bonding dinner shit things’ ever again.” There we go.  
“Oh yeah.” Jessica said, remembering the one and only time Matt had asked her if she wanted to come to something like that. She told him it was stupid and just sorta assumed he never did it again. Guess not. “Aren’t you the one who was vehemently against the whole Defenders, or whatever the hell the press called it, situation? Why do you have them?” 

Matt shifted his weight, “None of your business.” The little shit was deflecting. 

“Tell me or I’m crashing.” She threatened. 

He groaned. “Karen says that it’s a good way to strengthen those relationships since...well uh the accident.” He mumbled. “That and believe it or not I enjoy both Danny and Luke’s company.” 

“Ugh yeah, the fucking bromance that it is.” It was true that Rand and Cage had become good friends through their little team up. Matt and Jessica walked away with a burning hatred while the two of them got a healthy (as much as it could be) friendship. Fucking typical.  
Now that she knew it was happening, Jessica wasn’t going to be the only one not at Matt’s apartment that evening, “And by the way, I’m still totally party crashing.”  
Matt just sighed and put a little more aggression than necessary into closing the cabinet and sitting on the other side of the living room from her, “Of course you are.” 

Matt responded to the messages with some heckling from Jessica, before getting up and grabbing a drink from the fridge. “Thought you were setting up.” She said, watching him down a beer. He tilted his head back so whatever drops remained fell into his mouth, which he wiped with the back of his hand.

“I need alcohol to deal with you.” He responded. “Now I am.” He got up and returned to the kitchen. Jessica kept her eyes on the magazine she was flipping through. It wasn’t exactly quality literature, but Matt didn’t keep much around that wasn’t in braille, so Jessica had to be content with celebrity gossip from two years ago. 

Whatever Matt was doing in the kitchen, he was making a ridiculous amount of noise. She looked up to see him ruffling through the pantry. Finally, he decided on something and tore it open aggressively, dumping the food unceremoniously into a glass bowl. He proceeded to stare at it as best he could, tapping his fingers on the granite. Jessica quickly got tired of all Matt’s noise and made her way over to the counter. The sight before her almost made her laugh, “You chose and incredibly nice bowl for Goldfish.” He didn’t look up at her. “And also, you chose Goldfish.” 

“Well I don’t have much else. Look in the pantry and please tell me if I have anything better to serve.” He snapped.

“I find it interesting how you think I know what you’re supposed to serve to people.” Jessica, out of curiosity not actual intent to be helpful, opened the cabinets to examine his options, or lack thereof. There were only a few things to start with and they were all already opened snack foods like Oreos and various cereals. For someone who had as much going on in his life as Matt, she did not understand how he lived on that food. She stood up again, taking quick note of the takeout menus stacked up on the counter that answered her question. Foggy must read them too Matt, which for some reason she found amusing. “Welp, Murdock, in my unprofessional opinion, you have jack shit in this pantry and you seriously need to go shopping.” 

“I can’t.” He said shortly, “I don’t know what to buy for tonight, so trying to smell it won’t help, and I obviously can’t see anything so I’m kinda stuck. Foggy usually does all this, but this was planned last minute, as in this morning at work, and he’s busy.” 

“I can see.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you offering to help me?”

“Only if you ask.” Realization crossed his face and she smirked. 

“I will not be doing that so you can just fuck off.” 

Jessica leaned over to examine his bowl again, “Okay, but you do realize that ninety percent of those Goldfish are broken, right?” He pursed his lips and Jessica was confident that she just won.

“Fine. Let’s go to the store.” 

No way he was getting off that easy, “I’m sorry, what?” She said in a tone that was rot your teeth sweet (and also fake as hell but he knew that). 

“Never mind.” He groaned, going back to his pathetic, crushed, orange appetizer. 

She shrugged, despite her not being sure he could tell, “Suit yourself, but just as a reminder,” she opened his fridge, “the only things in here are a six pack of beer, prepackaged cheese slices, and deli meat, so this is officially going to be the lamest party I have ever crashed.” 

He sighed, “Jessica Jones,” he choked out, “would you come to the grocery store with me,” she waited, “please.” There was no question at the end, there had been no fluctuation in his voice at all. 

“Yes.” She cooed, pleased with herself, “But it will cost you.” 

“What do you want?” He hissed. 

“The same bottle of whiskey I just finished off.”

He shook his head, “I can’t get that at the grocery store. It’s from a liquor store a little outside of town.” He didn’t sound quite as frustrated about her drinking is alcohol as she expected, it was a more exasperated tone in which he conveyed how displeased (to say the least) he was with her antics. 

“Well I don’t need it tonight.” She responded, which was true, she was Jessica Jones she had whiskey at her place. It was just that nothing she had was as nice as what he bought casually. “How about on my desk after work on Friday? That gives you six days. Think you can handle that, Murdock?” 

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

The closest grocery store to Matt’s house was about three blocks away and it was easily the shittest grocery store that sold food that still seemed safe to eat. If Jessica had to put money on it, she would say this was not the store Foggy usually went to when he shopped for Matt. He kept a firm grip on her upper arm as she lead him through the aisles of the store. As much as she might not admit that she did, Jessica understood why he felt the need to keep his two lives separate. If she wasn’t vehemently opposed to the very prospect of being a superhero, she might even have done the same thing. She could see how it might be harder for people to respect a lawyer who spent his evenings running around the city in red spandex and devil horns. Hell she had a hard time respecting him knowing that, and she knew he was a great lawyer (again, she might hate the guy but you gotta give him credit where credit was due). Maybe respect was the wrong word, because what he did as Daredevil was important and worthy of regard, it was just that when he practiced law it almost felt ironic, or contradictory. If Jessica was being honest with herself, the most terrifying moments Daredevil had were when Matt let loose the inner lawyer and visa versa. 

Speaking of lawyer Matt, the jackass now stood before her holding two bags of hot dogs from different brands. “Please tell me you are not actually planning to serve hot dogs?” The sheer amount of defeat on his face told her that’s exactly what he had been planning. “Holy shit, have you never done this before?” 

“Foggy does this, I don’t really know what he gets I don't pay enough attention. Besides,” He said defensively. “have you?” In truth, she had not, but while Jessica’s adoptive mother was an abusive bitch, she was also famous. Jessica had seen dinner parties far more often than she would have liked too and never once were hot dogs the main course. She was aware that Matt might already know the information about her adoptive mother, but that didn’t mean she wanted to talk about it. 

“I watch TV.” She said, shrugging. “Turn on the food network once and a while, they don’t serve hot dogs.” 

“Well than what the fuck do I buy?” Matt wasn’t really asking her, he seemed to have aimed the question at the general populous, not that anyone but her was going to answer him. 

“Who are you asking? God?”

“Shut up, Jones.” She waited for him to realize he was hopeless, which he did promptly, “You seem to know what you’re doing, so help me.” 

She snorted, “Alright, Murdock, only because I’m getting some really good whiskey for this.” Jessica dragged Matt throughout the store piling things into the cart. Really she was making it up as she went, going off whatever random background knowledge she had. “Can you cook?” She asked finally, trying to decide what meat to get. 

“I was going to serve hotdogs and you think I can cook?” 

She didn’t care what he was going to serve, Matt Murdock had the prissiest palate she knew. “Can you?” 

He sighed, “I can tell you what you should put in things for taste and stuff, but proportions are lost on me unless they’re coming from a recipe, and I can’t read.”

“Perfect. My eyes work so we’ll get something we can season back at your place then.”

“Again, you’re offering to help me make dinner?”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “I’m eating it so I’d really prefer if it didn’t suck.” 

Matt paid and they managed to get all the food into the backpacks Matt insisted on. The  
walk home wasn’t long and had not reason to be anything other than easy, but the universe didn’t like Jessica that much. A few blocks away from the store, Matt’s grip on her arm suddenly got painful. She was about to snap at him when she heard what he did. A scream from behind them. Jessica whirled around to find a man holding a knife to a blonde girl in the middle of the sidewalk. “What the hell?” she breathed to Matt, “He’s just out in the open? What is he doing?” 

The public in the surrounding area was quickly panicking, some running away while others planted like trees. Due to leaving her phone at Matt’s, Jessica sincerely hoped someone had called the cops. 

Matt didn’t seem to have an answer to Jessica’s questions. “We have to get her out of there.” He growled. Jessica took a moment to study him. His whole demeanor had changed in a matter of seconds. Matthew Murdock was gone and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen now had a deathgrip on her arm. 

“Easy there, cowboy.” She hissed. “You’re blind, remember?” He did not seem happy about the reminder. “Let go of me, I’ll see what I can do.” Jessica pulled her arm from Matt’s hands and started to push her way through the crowd. She moved slowly hoping to make it behind the girl’s attacker. With the girl at such close range, Jessica was going to have to disarm the guy before he knew what was happening. Luckily for her, the man seemed a little preoccupied yelling things at the people.

“Where’s your protector now?” He was hollering. It took immense amounts of self restraint not to roll her eyes, his spiel so far couldn’t have been any more cliche. “Come on. Let’s make a trade, the girl for your head. What do you say, Daredevil?” Jessica started. Normally, she would find anyone calling Matt ‘Daredevil’ hilarious, but she was a little more focused on the first part. She was sure there were people out there who would love to see Daredevil gone, but this was a pretty risky move for someone who looked like the most intense thing he dabbled in was sketchy drugs deals. The girl tried to scream again, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. 

A sudden hand on her shoulder startled her. She whipped her head around to see Matt standing behind her. “What the hell?” She whispered.   
“Jessica, we need to leave. I’m going to go home, get the suit, and get back as fast as I can.”

Okay seriously, Matt was quite possibly the world’s biggest moron. “What? No. The guy’s talking about taking your head off, I’m not going to let you do that.”

“You can’t stop me.”

Jessica narrowed her eyes, that was a very debatable statement. She slipped her backpack into Matt’s hands, “Hey!” She called to the man, deciding she was just going to have to beat Matt to the punch (hopefully literally), “Jackass!”

“Jessica!” Matt hissed, but she moved out of range as he tried to grab her. The man made eye contact with her, ignoring Matt. 

“Jessica Jones.” He said. “Never took you for the hero type.”

She snorted. “I’m not.” She made her way through the crowd again, this time, they parted for her. She walked right up to the man until she stood about arms length from him. She was shocked he let her get that close, apparently his actual plan was to wait Daredevil out. A quick turn on her head told her Matt was still there and it was clear all his focus was on her, the man would be waiting a long time. She turned her attention back to him, “But I hear you’re not interested in me.” 

He laughed. “No. There’s quite a hefty price on the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” Well that was interesting. So it wasn’t this guy who had it out for Daredevil, it was someone big enough to put a bounty out. She was going to have to look into that because Jessica didn’t see bounties that could be described as hefty very often and that was some dangerous shit. “I hear you prance around with the little shit occasionally. You help me and I’ll split the cut 60-40.”  
Oh boy did she want to punch the smirk off his face, but for once she needed to be a little more calculated than that. “No thanks, asshole. First, I don’t split anything 60-40. Second, I’m thinking our next steps go something like this: you give me the girl, you either run or I pound you into the ground, and then the police show up.” Realistically, she was going to punch him no matter what happened, but it was always good to let them think they got a choice. 

“No thanks, I think I’ll just wait for what I came for.”

The price for Daredevil must be pretty high if that moron, who clearly knew who she was, was willing to face her for it. But Daredevil was thankfully still standing exactly where she told him too, despite the tight look on his face, so she was going to handle it. “I’m sorry. I said that like it was question, it’s not. Besides, he’s not coming, I’m here.” It was then that even the murmurs in the crowd faded, waiting for the faceoff. Jessica held eye contact with the guy while she weighted her options. She could keep him talking until the police arrived. But that still left him in prime position to hurt the girl, who, since Matt had listened to her like a reasonable human being and wasn’t going to die, again, she was most concerned for at the moment. She could just attack him, but he had a weapon and that wasn’t something to mess with. Really all her problems would be solved if the girl was not being held against the man. She ran through the scenario over and over again in her head, all the while she was doing her best to memorize his face. 

“Hey look, it’s Daredevil!” 

Jessica would have been a lot less confused if she didn’t swear it was Matt’s voice. The man snapped his head up to look at the rooftops, which would be a smart idea, except Jessica’s eyes turned to Matt, who was standing there mouthing something. The man was still scanning for Daredevil when Jessica understood. “Sorry.” She said to the girl before tackling the now distracted man and her with him. In an instant, Jessica was wrenching the knife away from the girls throat. Once she was free enough to move, the girl scrambled free and ran into the crowd, hopefully to her family. She man was moving beneath Jessica’s pin. “You are not going to win this fight.” She said. “Trust me.” She smiled at the sound of police sirens because it was about fucking time. She threw herself off the guy and pulled him to his feet by his wrist. With a swift motion, she punched him in the face. 

* * *

There was no denying it, Jessica Jones could pack a punch. All it took was one good hit and the punk who wanted his head was a heap on the ground. Matt couldn't have happier that they guy was dealt with, he had been unbelievably antsy about the whole situation. The only reason Matt hadn’t run home to his suit what the fact that it was Jessica who was with him. The one mutual feeling, other than dislike, the pair shared was appreciation for whatever combat strengths they had. Jessica was the strongest person he had ever met, if she wanted to save that girl, she would. That fact had been the only thing keeping him at the scene. When she finally did hit the man, immense amounts of tension rushed from his body.   
Matt watched as Jessica gave the run down to the police. The cheers from the crowd were loud and filling his ears, he could hear what she was saying if he wanted too, but he let the relief of the public occupy his brain. He was trying very hard to relieve the rest of the stress. Though he no longer feared for the girls safety, he still had a strong desire to hit the guy himself. He could feel himself shaking, trying to push the devil out of him. He was focusing so hard that Jessica managed to sneak up on him. 

“Oh my god,” She said, snapping him out of his concentration, “you are literally twitching.” 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“What the hell are you apologizing for? I’m just surprised did what I asked.”

That comment finally brought Matt fully back to Earth, “Don’t flatter yourself too much, I do have an ulterior identity I’m trying to keep secret.” 

“Which we probably shouldn’t talk about right here, plus we have food that needs to be put in your fridge. Let’s go, Martyr.” 

Matt curled his fingers around her bicep again and she started to lead him through the dispersing crowd. Walking down the sidewalk, he couldn’t help but move his fingers along her arm a little bit. It always baffled him how small she was. Anyone who didn’t know Jessica would think she was breakable, he could fit his entire hand around her bicep easily and while there was little fat there (probably due to an alcohol dominated diet), there wasn’t much defined muscle either (also because of alcohol and little desire to work out). Her standard leather jacket gave her shoulders more width than they had, he could push the fabric in an inch or so with his fingertips. 

Jessica cleared her throat suddenly, “Stop fondling my arm, Murdock.” She said under her breath. 

He quickly loosened his grip so he was essentially hovering over her sleeve. She snorted at his new position, which made swallowing his apology easier. “I wasn’t fondling.” 

“Well you were either fondling or petting. Take your pick, but be warned that petting is creepy.”

“I can’t see.” He said defensively. 

“Really?” She retorted, her voice dripping its usual sarcasm, “You’re kidding?” 

“I can’t see,” He started again, making it clearer that he had more to say, “so I have to uh, fondle, as you so put it. I know a lot of things about people, but looks aren’t one of them.” 

After a moment, and much to Matt’s surprise, Jessica pushed his hand back down so that he once again had a grip on her arm. To his dismay, Matt felt himself blush a litte. There was really no reason for him to do so, it was just that he knew touching was hard for Jessica, so her being okay with him coming in contact with her after he did essentially pet her arm, was significant when it came to her. Not that Matt had any need to feel important to Jessica Jones, but they had known each other long enough for him to take pride in doing it, particularly since they were almost always nasty to each other.   
They walked a block in silence. The moment felt sort of...soft for the two of them, so Matt decided to take the mood to say something, “Thank you,” he said carefully, “for handling that, back there. I get...impulsive sometimes so thanks for uh, keeping me in check.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked, “So I guess your Catholic guilt isn’t taking too much of hit for not taking him yourself?” Matt almost smiled at the truly Jessica Jones type response to a thank you. 

Somehow over the course of that conversation, his skin heated up more. Perhaps it was the fact that that had been the nicest conversion they’d ever had. “Murdock, you are blushing like a schoolgirl. I don’t know what to make of that, but I feel like you definitely have some kind of kinky fetish I’m fitting into.” She paused, as if considering this, but continued before Matt could interrupt, “Oh, please don’t tell me it’s women who hate you, because between Karen, for a period of time, and Ninja girl, it seems like it might be.” Jessica rattled off several other vulgar guesses mixed with jabs at him. His unpleasant feels couldn’t stop him from admitting her quirks interested him. But her guesses went on long enough for Matt to sigh, as thankful as he was, god he really did hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, who wants to hear the stupid thing I did? *no one raises their hands because they probably know*, I posted the same chapter twice. And TheyAreTheBest was literally so nice and pointed it out to me in such a nice way. So, I'm fixing it! So sorry guys.

Jessica tossed the groceries on the counter letting them land with a satisfying thud. She got to work right away, eager to get it over with. It was easy to find a recipe for some sort of Mexican chicken, Jessica happened to like Mexican food. She poured various amounts of spices into some dishes, occasionally asking Matt where he kept measuring tools. Sometimes, he would tell her a few other things she should use, and despite her grumbling, she listened. Soon, she had everything laid out in front of Matt. “Just use all these things to season the chicken. Then cook it and you’re done.” 

Matt nodded, “Do you think you could make a dip or something to put out?” 

Jessica groaned internally, she was not a cook in any sense of the world. She was getting seriously tired of helping Matt, but he was giving her his helpless blind guy look. Jessica liked to tell him she was immune to that look. She prided herself on the fact that that was usually true, but it had been a long day and at this point she was already in deep enough to just keep going. “What should I make, Murdock?” 

He shrugged, “How about pico de gallo?” 

“What?” Jessica asked. The words sounded familiar, but she wasn’t totally sure what it was. 

“Pico de gallo.” Matt repeated. Jessica recalled something that looked incredibly like salsa and for some reason they were different. 

That sounded way more complicated than Jessica was interested in, “More like pico de are you fucking kidding me?” 

Matt snorted, “The better one would have been pico de ga-no.” She shouldered him just enough for him to stumble a bit, but he just continued to laugh, “Oh come on, you can do it.” 

She put her hand on her hips, “Murdock, I will walk to the store again and buy salsa before I attempt to make that.” 

“Fine. Make this dip instead. You use yogurt and some spices.” Matt then proceeded to list things she was supposed to mix with Greek yogurt. Jessica had no idea how it was going to taste, but one thing Matt was good at was taste. When you can pick out every single fucking ingredient in everything you eat, it was easy to know what was and wasn’t good. 

The pair was content to prepare food with long periods of silence mixed with the occasional conversations of quips. A few hours and three fourths a bottle of whiskey later, seven o’clock was approaching fast. 

Danny and Colleen were the first to arrive. Matt opened the door before Rand even knocked. Danny gave Matt a tight hug, which was clearly unexpected. Matt jolted out of his surprised fast enough to reciprocate though. Iron Fist knew better than to hug Jessica. She gave him a nod and he raised an eyebrow, “Matt got you to come?” He asked, his shock evident in his voice. 

“She’s here through no fault of mine I assure you.” Matt responded before she had the chance too. 

“I’m party crashing.” She explained, “And Murdock needed my help cooking.” 

Danny let out a little laugh, as Colleen gave her greetings. Wing gave Matt an awkward hug, she was still getting comfortable with Danny’s Defenders teammates, but they were slowly becoming better and better friends. Colleen was also aware Jessica didn’t like hugs, but not one to be rude, she shook the PI’s hand with a smile instead. 

Luke and Claire were next and they just walked right in. Apparently, Temple was comfortable enough the to simply enter Murdock’s apartment and drag Luke, who looked a little cautious of the action, with her. 

It still took Jessica a second to process Luke and Claire together. It wasn’t that she harbored any stray romantic feelings for her old bed buddy, she was genuinely happy for him and Temple, it was just hard sometimes to see a chance she had at a good relationship making someone else happy. It was one of the only times in her life when she sort of hoped there was a higher power who knew what the fuck he was doing, that or she was going to be screwed up and lonely forever, which was always a possibility. 

Given her life, romantic feelings of any kind tended to be hard for her. She pushed them down and tried not let them get carried away. Hell it scared her, the prospect of a long term relationship. It scared her with Luke and it scared her with Oscar, but that didn’t work out for other reasons too. 

Jessica was yanked out of her thoughts by the first arrival of the night to knock, Karen Page. Karen’s presence altered the entire atmosphere for about ten minutes after she arrived, Jessica was familiar with that. The blond had only recently decided to forgive Matt for everything he put her through with not only his death, but Daredevil as a whole. Given that all the people in the room were from Matt’s second life, there was always a little tension. Luckily, it was nothing a few drinks and some preliminary conversation couldn't smooth over. 

That being said, there was still clearly some issues with Karen and Matt. Their interactions were always a bit more surface level then one would expect from the old Page and Murdock, but even Jessica could tell Karen was making progress and she supposed that was all you could ask of someone. 

Foggy arrived a few minutes after Karen, he greeted Matt happily with a clap on the back and fit himself into the conversation. They were all piled in Matt’s living room, limbs scattered over couches, chairs, and on top of boyfriends. Jessica sat on the floor far enough away not to have to make contact with anyone else. She watched the circle of people who knew more about her than simply her name (minus Trish and Malcolm) laugh and talk, of course she made her snarky comments, but generally she just sat and watched them interact. They looked at ease with each other, chatting like old friends. The sight almost made Jessica feel bad that she had missed some of the meetings, almost. 

“So, Jess, what did Matt say to you to make you come tonight?” Luke asked, giving her some weird ass suggestive look.

“She’s crashing.” Matt said at the same time Jessica responded, 

“Whiskey.” 

Luke’s eyes darted between them, “You’re willingly spending time with us just for some alcohol on Murdock?” His tone was normal, but Cage was now wearing a shit eating grin that Jessica did not like at all. Matt did his part to look confused as he could not see Luke’s face. 

“You’re full of shit, Luke.” She told him. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Jessica was spared from his questions but her phone. Malcolm's name appeared on her screen. “I have to take this.” She said, getting up and moving to the other room. Malcolm wouldn’t call her if it wasn’t important, but that only served to worry her a little. “Malcolm, what the fuck do you want?” 

“Hello.” He responded, “How are you?” 

“Seriously dude, tell me or I’m going to assume you’re in your apartment being held at gunpoint.”

Malcolm took a moment to derail from his point, “What would you do if that was the case?”

Jessica thought for a moment. Sure Malcolm could annoy her sometimes, but she really didn’t have enough friends were she could afford to lose him, “Then a bulletproof man, a dorky ninja, Daredevil, and I would be at your apartment within the next ten minutes.”

Malcolm snorted, “Glad to hear you care, Jess.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get back to your point, Ducasse.” 

“I just got a call from a client. A women named Julia Webber, she’s looking for someone to help prove her husbands cheating on her.”

She scrunched up her face, “You called me just for that? Seems like a pretty basic case.”

“You didn’t let me finish. She thinks that he’s abusing his mistress, but she won’t come forward. She wants to have him arrested for domestic violence.” 

“That’s a little more interesting.” Jessica conceded. 

“That’s not all. I called you because she wants a yes or no right away, and she’s offering a pretty large sum.”

Jessica bit her lip, she would be accepting the case anyway, anything to with abuse she usually took, but now she was curious, “How much?”

“Four figures up front, and then a three figure hourly rate, plus any travel fare.” 

“Holy shit, she sounds rich, what’s she doing contacting us?” 

“I don’t know. She told me she heard you were the best in the business.”

Jessica wondered who on earth told her that. She knew she was good, but she was usually a street name, the lady sounded like she should live in a nicer part of town. Not that it really mattered, she was offering a lot of money and regardless of what she would admit, Jessica really needed that, “Tell her I’ll do it. What’s her husbands name?”

“Damien Webber.” Malcolm responded, “Oh and he just got out of jail, so be careful, I’m sure the police are still watching him.

Jessica groaned, “I hate the police.” 

“I know, just be careful. Once you get the proof, she’s going to hire a lawyer and everything, just a heads up.”

“She doesn’t have a lawyer yet?” Jessica asked before she could stop herself.

“No, why? Do you know a good one? I think she’s planning on paying her lawyer well too.” 

Jessica sighed, too late to back out now, “You know Matthew Murdock?”

“Your friend?”

“He’s not my friend.”

She could practically hear him roll his eyes,“Yeah I know him.” 

“He’s a good lawyer and uh, he could use some money, you should see his apartment.” 

Malcolm snorted, “Go ahead and ask him, I’m sure if you’re good she’ll take your suggestion.” 

“Okay. Bye, Malcolm.”

“See you later, Jess.” 

She hung up and turned around to find Matt leaning on the doorframe. “Were you eavesdropping?” She asked bitterly.

He shrugged, “Not on purpose. I came to get a new shirt, Danny spilled on mine and it’s white so…” he gestured at the shirt, which was, in fact, badly stained.

“How do you know it’s white? And what does that have to do with you listening to my phone call?”

“I’ve been told. And you’re in my room.” 

Jessica looked around to discover that she had wandered into Matt’s bedroom. Of course it was clean and organized, but simple, which made sense since he couldn’t see the furniture anyway. “Still, you could have made an effort not to follow my conversation.” 

Matt brushed past her, “Sorry.” In a quick motion he yanked his shirt over his head, Jessica would deny it until she died, but she blushed a little. She knew that son of a bitch could tell though. “I can’t help it sometimes.” Matt turned to her, apparently trying to throw her off her game by not putting on some damn clothes, “You’re recommending me to a client?” 

She crossed her arms, “Don’t let it go to your head. She’s paying well and the sooner you can afford a less uncomfortable couch, the better for me.” 

“Ah. Well, thanks, I guess.” 

“Don’t mention it.” She responded, “Seriously, I don’t want to hear it.” 

Matt snorted, “You’re quite the character, Jones.” 

“I thought you hated me.”

“Oh I do, but that doesn’t me you’re not interesting.” For an unknown reason, he took a step closer to her. Jessica would have cursed under her breath if is wasn’t for that fact the she knew he could hear it. “What was Luke talking about earlier? Before you told him he was full of shit.”

Dammit, now she was really red, it came from awkwardness and discomfort. “Nothing.” She said, “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He operates under the strange delusion that you and I are friends.” 

“Well,” Matt laughed, “we’ve been in my room for a while and I’m half naked.” Well that’s your fault she wanted to retort, but she settled for snorting, not even sure she wanted to dignify his statement with anything more. He took a few steps closer until he was right in front of her, which was awful anyway, but he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hide her sharp breath. He smirked, god she hated his smirk. 

“Stop that.” She hissed. Oh how she wanted to back up, but that would give him too much satisfaction. 

His smirk only widened, “What?” He asked lowly. 

“That thing with your mouth.” She managed, trying to keep her voice level, but she knew he could pick up the tension, damn him. 

“What thing?” He asked innocently, but he wasn’t fooling her. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Jones.” He was looking way to smug about the whole situation. 

“You know.” She spat, “The smirk thing you do that mean you think you know everything.” Another inch forward by him finally forced her to cave and she stepped back into the doorframe. “Stop it.” 

For some reason, he didn’t move any closer, interesting. He was listening to her in regards to space, but not so much in terms of his face. “Do I intimidate you, Jessica?” He was still speaking a tone that made her red with a great mix of things. 

“Hardly.” She put all her effort into making her voice strong. 

He rewarded her apparently feeble attempts with a cocky hum, “Lair.” He said, letting the word roll of his tongue rhythmically. She wanted to protest that she wasn’t lying, whatever he heard was because he was standing too close and he was making her mad. 

Suddenly, Colleen appeared behind Jessica, making her jump, “Hey Matt, turns out Danny got some stuff on his shirt too, do you have one he can borrow? We don’t want to get it all over your apartment.” 

Matt cleared his throat and made a beeline to his closet. Good, Jessica thought, serves him right to be a little bit embarrassed. “Sure thing.” He said, tossing a shirt to Colleen before pulling one over his own head. He couldn’t see her face, but Jessica could, Colleen looked confused by the situation at first, but she had shifted to knowing and Jess didn’t like it. Murdock followed Wing back to the living room, brushing Jessica’s shoulder as he went. 

When Jessica walked back into the living room, the atmosphere was significantly drearier. “What did I miss?” She asked. She also noted the absence of Karen, Foggy, and Claire. “And where did everyone go?” 

“They just went out to get some more beer.” Colleen responded. Ah, so there was one thing she forgot to buy at the store. 

“And Danny and I were talking about something we’ve heard around the streets recently.” Luke said. 

“Someone put a bounty on Daredevil.” Danny explained. 

“Oh yeah,” Jessica said, “Murdock and I heard that this afternoon. Some idiot threatened a girl in a public place to get his attention.” Matt hadn’t talked about the incident much, but the fact that Luke and Danny also heard about the bounty, made it worth looking into, even more so than before. 

“We still don’t know who started it though.” Matt said. 

“I do.” Colleen said from the floor. “One of the guys Danny and I fought tried to kidnap me, presumably he thinks we work together, Matt. He told me he was going to get paid by a man named Damien Webber.” Jessica jolted a little at the mention of the name of her new client’s husband. 

Matt made a noise, “I am familiar with Damien Webber. He used to hijack trucks full of military grade weapons and equipment. Even after he went to jail, he has the biggest underground weapons trade on this half of the country. He’s got people everywhere.” 

“And he just got out of jail.” Luke commented. 

“Daredevil is the reason he was arrested.” Matt admitted. “It was the first time he had ever been caught so I can’t say I’m surprised he’s out to get the man in the mask.” 

Jessica turned to Colleen whispering something to Danny, and she was not particularly excited about the look of disdain that came across the blonde boy’s face. 

“There’s more bad news.” Danny said, “he used to work for the Hand.” 

Jessica groaned, “Oh my fucking god. I thought we were done with that bullshit, we got rid of them.” 

“You got rid of the backbone,” Colleen said, “but the Hand was a huge organization. There’s bound to still be followers out there. 

“Webber was pretty heavily involved.” Danny said. 

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, “he was willing to die for them.” 

“Great,” Luke said, “no sense of self preservation. That makes him dangerous.”

“It’s what makes Matt dangerous to.” Jessica said.

“You think I’m dangerous?” He asked in the same tone he used earlier in his room. 

And the embers of anger from before lit on fire again. Jessica glared, “I think you’re an idiot who is reckless enough to die doing something stupid like letting someone drop a building on you for a women who betrayed you.” The room fell into uncomfortable silence as Jessica glared at Matt, who wisely, had no response for her. She knew that what she said might have been a little uncalled for, but he had decided to push her and now he knew what she was like when she snapped. The look on his face was sort of awful, a mix of pain and guilt. Good then, she had won. Yet, for some reason, she felt shitty. 

Danny coughed, “What’s the price?” Leave it to Iron Clad to try to break the tension. “The price for Daredevil’s head.” He explained when they all stared at him.

“750, 000.” Luke answered. 

“Holy shit.” Colleen said, “He must be really pissed off.” 

Jessica had to agree. That was a lot of money for a bounty on a vigilante who didn’t leave Manhattan, “Any chance he knows that Murdock and Daredevil are one and the same?” She asked. 

“No,” Luke told her, “I’ve been checking. There’s no price on Matthew Murdock’s head, if he knew there would be.” 

Matt, who hadn't taken his ‘gaze’ off Jessica since her building comment, finally spoke, “Webber has no reason to know. Daredevil got him arrested, but Foggy and I didn’t have Nelson and Murdock anymore when he had his trail. Foggy was the lawyer who put him away. There’s no reason Matthew Murdock has a connection to Damien Webber at all.” 

“So Matt’s safe to walk the streets, without a mask.” Danny concluded.

Matt didn’t look to pleased, even at that news, “Foggy isn’t.” 

“Shit,” Luke said, “I didn’t even think to check Nelson’s name.” 

“I’d be surprised if he wasn’t on this idiots hit list.” Jessica said. The whole situation was just getting more and more complicated, and she still had to bust this guy for being abusive to the women he was cheating on his wife with, good god.

“Someone should watch Foggy.” Danny said. 

“I will.” Matt said quickly. Jessica scoffed, there was no way that was a good idea. 

“No.” Luke said, before Jessica had the chance too put some snark behind the answer, “Matt, I know you want too, but that puts Daredevil too close too him. That makes it easier on someone trying to kill you and increases the danger for both of you.” Matt sighed. He was clearly unhappy with Luke’s observation, but he nodded. 

“I can watch him.” Colleen said. “It’s no problem.” 

“Thank you.” Matt said. Danny put a hand on his girlfriend’s waist and whispered something to her. Probably some shit about being careful. She smiled at him and turned to press their lips together briefly. She supposed she was glad they were happy, but Jessica felt a little sick, she wasn’t a huge fan of PDA. Danny wrapped his arms around the small women and she leaned into him. 

“Oh,” Jessica said to distract herself, “I should mention, Mrs. Webber just hired me. She wants me to put him away again on abuse charges, but not for her, for the women he’s having an affair with. So basically my job is to follow the guy around.” A few of them breathed out cusses at that. 

Danny nodded, “Okay then, so Jess is going to tail him, Luke see if you can find out if anything is going on with the weapons circle, Colleen is protecting Foggy, and from now on, I’ll patrol with Daredevil, just for some back up.” 

A murmur of agreement moved through the group. Suddenly, Luke laughed, “Claire’s going to hate us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a bit cliche, but I had to because I can so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The story isn't done so I'll try take suggestions. And as always, I love comments.


End file.
